


Twice Twilight

by pigeonking



Series: Sunset Sparkle [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I can't seem to get enough of these two girls at the moment. I had the idea for this story before I'd even finished the last one.I feel obliged to warn you that this story will feature the first time that Twilight and Sunset have sex (at least in my headcanon).I've decided that this series does share the same continuity as The Applejack and Rarity Chronicles and can be considered as a spin-off from that.





	1. A Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



It wasn’t often that Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer got a free period together, but this was one of those occasions. Instead of studying in the library the two girls had decided to take advantage of the glorious sunshine and sit outside in their usual spot by the empty plinth at the front entrance of Canterlot High School.

Sunset was sat with her denim clad legs outstretched, back against the stone plinth with Twilight’s head in her lap and she was running her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft purple hair.

They were just gazing up at the fluffy white clouds as they drifted slowly by, not saying much of anything and just enjoying each other’s company.

It was Twilight Sparkle who eventually decided to break the comfortable silence.

“Can I ask you a question, Sunset Shimmer?” she asked tentatively.

“Of course you can, sweetie. You can ask me anything!” Sunset smiled down at her and ruffled her hair.

“Did you ever have any feelings towards the other Twilight Sparkle? The pony princess from Equestria?” Twilight blurted without any preamble.

Sunset was somewhat taken aback. She had not expected this question!

“Equestria Twilight did so much for me.” She answered eventually. “After she and the others defeated me in my demonic form she didn’t hesitate in extending the hand of friendship and she gave me a second chance that I probably didn’t deserve!”

“So that’s a yes then?” Twilight guessed, though she was smiling when she said it.

“I’d be lying if I said that there wasn’t some sort of underlying attraction there, but she was so into Flash Sentry I didn’t even go there!” Sunset replied.

“So you’re saying that if she’d been interested you would have been with her?” Twilight wondered. “You would have gone back through the portal to be with her in Equestria?”   

“No. I wouldn’t have, for the same reason why Twilight won’t stay here to be with Flash Sentry. This is my home now. I have a life here and friends. Just like she has her life and friends in Equestria. And I never loved her in the same way that I love you… if anything it was just a crush… hero worship you might call it.” Sunset continued to caress her fingers through Twilight’s purple tresses as she spoke. “I promise you, sweet heart, that you have nothing to worry about at all. You’re the only Twilight Sparkle I will ever want or need! I love you!”

Twilight Sparkle smiled up at her girlfriend, her eyes glistening with unshed happy tears behind her glasses.

“I love you too!” she said. “I’m sorry if that was a bit of an awkward question.”

“Just shut up and kiss me already!” Sunset smirked down at her and she lowered her head to Twilight’s lips for a romantic upside down smooch.

“Uh, hi, girls!” came a chirpy familiar voice from above them. “I hope that I’m not interrupting anything?”

Sunset and Twilight reluctantly unlocked their lips and looked up at the new comer.

Standing over them with a slightly embarrassed smile was Twilight Sparkle!


	2. Twilight's Plan

Sunset and her Twilight quickly scrambled to their feet, unable to hide their blushes.

“Twilight!” Sunset exclaimed. “What brings you here? Not that it’s not nice to see you!”

The other Twilight couldn’t conceal her own embarrassment. She held her hands behind her back and scuffed the ground with her shoe awkwardly.

“I had some free time from my duties as Princess of Friendship and thought it might be a great time to pop over and see you girls for a visit. That’s okay isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s okay.” Sunset beamed. She’d gotten over the initial embarrassment of having been caught kissing. “It’s good to see you!”

Her Twilight said nothing during this exchange as she ran appraising eyes over her parallel counterpart. Equestria Twilight didn’t wear glasses and wore her hair loose about her shoulders. Her clothes (no doubt magically created by the portal as she imagined that pony Twilight wouldn’t ordinarily wear any clothes) were a lot more stylish than her own and on the whole this other Twilight radiated a more confident demeanour. How could Sunset Shimmer not be in love with this girl?

“Just wait until the other girls see that you’re back!” Sunset was saying. “They’ll be so stoked to see you.” Then she sidled a little closer to the other Twilight and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “And I can think of a certain guitar player who’ll be pleased to see you too!”

Equestria Twilight turned a deep shade of crimson at this.

“Flash Sentry!” she squeaked. “He must have gotten over me by now, surely?”

“Nuh uh!” Sunset teased. “He still wuvs you vewwy much!”

The two girls giggled and Sunset’s Twilight couldn’t help feeling a little left out.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Sunset, however, and she took her girlfriend by the hand.

“I probably don’t need to tell you that Twilight Sparkle and I are dating now!” she announced with a happy, giddy smile.

“Yeah I kinda noticed!” Equestria Twilight beamed with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Sunset’s Twilight smiled, happy that she’d been acknowledged, but still feeling outclassed by her double.

“So how long are you planning on staying with us?” Sunset asked.

“A couple of days. I’ve left Spike in charge of the castle while I’m gone. Speaking of Spike…” she turned to Sunset’s Twilight. “Where’s yours?”

“Oh he’s hanging out with Fluttershy while Sunset and I are on free period… he absolutely hates it when we get all mushy!” Twilight Sparkle answered with a small smile. “Personally I think he’s just jealous!” and she allowed herself a small giggle.

Sunset Shimmer squeezed her girlfriend’s hand as an idea occurred to her.

“You should totally sleepover at Twilight’s tonight!” she said.

“That sounds like a great idea!” Equestria Twilight enthused. “You don’t mind do you, Twilight?”

“No of course not, why would I mind?” Sunset’s Twilight answered. Internally she added, I‘d rather that than have you sleepover with Sunset!

“I’m glad that’s settled.” Sunset beamed.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Equestria Twilight said with a mischievous laugh. “Your Twilight and I should switch clothes before the other girls come out. Then you can hide, Twilight. When they come out we’ll see how long it takes them to figure out I’m not your Twilight Sparkle!”

“We should totally do that!” Sunset agreed.

Sunset’s Twilight had a sinking feeling about this. Equestria Twilight wearing her clothes and pretending to be her sounded like a recipe for disaster.

Aloud she said. “Let’s do it! What could possibly go wrong?”


	3. The Kiss

And so the two Twilight Sparkles headed into the school towards the nearest girls’ bathrooms so that they could swap clothes. It was on the way there that the first thing went wrong. Who should come skipping along the corridor, but Pinkie Pie. Sunset’s Twilight saw her first and quickly shoved Equestria Twilight through the open door of a nearby empty classroom before closing it and leaning on it with an attempt at nonchalance.  
Pinkie Pie broke into a Cheshire cat grin upon seeing her friend.  
“Hey, Twilight!” she chirped happily. “Fancy seeing you in here. I thought you had a free period with Sunset?”  
“I did… er… I mean, I do.” Twilight stammered. “I just came in to…” she cast her eyes about for an excuse. “Use the bathroom. Then I thought I’d check on Spike. Have you seen Fluttershy?”  
“It just so happens that I was on my way to see her right now. You can come with if you like?” Pinkie offered.  
“Um… sure… that’d be… perfect!” and Twilight allowed herself to be dragged away by Pinkie Pie. She threw an apologetic look over her shoulder back at Equestria Twilight as she gazed after her through the window in the door.  
“I’ll be right back!” Sunset’s Twilight mouthed silently.

Twilight Sparkle waited around in the empty classroom for her parallel counterpart to return.  
Ten minutes went by without the other Twilight showing before Equestria Twilight decided that she’d go and look for her. She exited the classroom and began to walk down the corridor in the direction she’d seen her double being dragged by Pinkie Pie.  
As she walked she became aware of footsteps approaching from behind trying to be stealthy, but not quite achieving it and then a familiar voice.  
“There you are!” It was Sunset Shimmer. “I was wondering what was taking you girls so long!”  
Twilight felt Sunset take her by the arm and turn her around to face her.  
“Wow!” Sunset exclaimed. “If I didn’t know it was you under there I’d never be able to tell!”  
And then before Twilight could protest Sunset Shimmer drew her close and kissed her tenderly on the mouth.  
And that was when Sunset’s Twilight decided to turn the corner.


	4. Chat through a Cubicle Door

Equestria Twilight pushed Sunset away gently.

“I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong Twilight!” she said with an awkward smile.

It was then that Sunset saw her Twilight standing at the corner with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy and she realised that she had seen everything.

Sunset’s Twilight just stood there in open mouthed astonishment, tears brimming behind her glasses.

“Wait, Twilight!” Sunset Shimmer called. ”I can explain!”

But before she could say anything else Twilight Sparkle turned and ran off back the way she had came.

Sunset took off after her.

 

Twilight Sparkle escaped into the girls’ bathroom and immediately locked herself inside one of the cubicles. She sat down on the toilet seat and burst into tears. Sunset entered not long afterwards and followed the sounds of heartfelt sobbing to the cubicle that contained her distraught girlfriend.

Sunset placed her head against the door of the cubicle as if she were listening within and knocked gently with her fist.

“Can I come in, darling?” she asked tenderly.

“Go away!” Twilight sobbed. “I don’t want to see you right now!”

“You have to know that was a misunderstanding?” Sunset persisted gently. “I thought she was you!”

“Of course I know that!” Twilight replied tearfully. “That’s not why I’m upset.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong, sweet heart… please!” Sunset pleaded.

“Princess Twilight is so much more confident and prettier than I am. Now that you’ve kissed her I wouldn’t blame you if you decided that you’d rather be with her than with me!”

“Is that what this is all about?” Sunset asked. “Do you want to know what I felt when I kissed the other Twilight?”

“No!” Twilight called back. “I’m sure it was just wonderful with sunshine and rainbows and butterflies!” There was no disguising the sarcasm in her tone even through the tears.

“I felt nothing!” Sunset told her anyway. “I realised she wasn’t you before she pushed me away.”

There was no answer from behind the door, just sniffing.

“Now do you want to know what I feel every time I kiss you?” Sunset continued and then she answered without waiting for a reply from Twilight. “Sunshine and rainbows and butterflies!”

Again there was only silence behind the door, but the sniffing and sobbing had quieted too.

The next sound the Sunset heard was the bolt being drawn back and then suddenly the door was yanked open and Twilight was throwing her arms around Sunset’s neck and she was kissing her.

When they finally came up for air it was Sunset who spoke first.

“Change of plan for later.” She said, still flushed and breathless from that kiss.

“What’s that?” Twilight asked kissing her lover’s neck.

Sunset gasped and found it hard to get her words out. “Princess Twilight can stay with Pinkie tonight. You’re sleeping over at my place instead.”

Twilight pulled away from her girlfriend’s neck and smiled.

“Okay.” She agreed.


	5. Passion

After school all of Equestria Twilight's friends at Canterlot High took the time to catch up with her. Once that was over Pinkie Pie whisked her off back to her house for the sleep over. All the other girls were invited too and so Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all went along to join in Pinkie's slumber party fun. Sunset Shimmer and her Twilight Sparkle were, of course, exempt from these proceedings and the loved up couple wasted no time in returning to Sunset's apartment.

Twilight had initially suggested that she go home first in order to pick up some pyjamas, but Sunset had just smiled and assured her girlfriend that she wouldn't be needing any. This of course had made Twilight blush profusely.

And so they had arrived at Sunset's apartment and Twilight had made herself comfortable in the sitting room whilst Sunset had cooked them dinner.

They had sat down to eat spaghetti Bolognese by candlelight.

Once Twilight had finished eating she pushed away her empty plate and smiled.

"That was gorgeous!" She said. "Do you want me to help you with the washing up?"

Sunset Shimmer smiled back at her and got up from her seat. She walked over to Twilight Sparkle and took her by the hand, pulling her gently to her feet.

"The washing up can wait until tomorrow." She answered simply and then she led Twilight by the hand towards the bedroom.

 

In the bedroom Sunset and Twilight stood at the foot of the bed. Sunset still held Twilight's hand and she pulled her girlfriend closer. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss and Sunset began to help Twilight out of her dress. She began by unfastening the zip at the back before slowly pulling the top of the dress away from Twilight’s shoulders. Sunset leaned in and kissed the bared flesh of Twilight’s shoulders; first the right one and then the left. She then turned her lips to Twilight’s neck and the young girl closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side as she surrendered to the tender caress of Sunset’s mouth on her skin.

Sunset stepped back momentarily to lower the dress further, exposing Twilight’s upper torso which now was only covered by a lacy lilac bra.

Twilight stepped out of the dress and left it lying on the floor so that she now stood before Sunset in just her bra and panties. She then took her hands to the bottom of Sunset Shimmer’s top and lifted it off over her head and then she was fiddling with the zipper on her jeans and helping her lover to wriggle out of them.

Soon they were both down to their underwear. For a long moment they just stood in front of each other looking at one another, at the bare expanses of flesh that were uncovered. Both were trembling slightly from the excitement of the next step that they were about to take.

Sunset Shimmer moved first. She reached behind her and unfastened her bra, pulling it away to allow her breasts to spill out. Twilight stepped forward as though she were in awe of those two beautiful round globes of flesh with their dark pink nipples. She lowered her head to Sunset’s left breast and flicked her tongue against the nipple tentatively. Sunset gasped as if she had been shocked by a jolt of electricity and then she felt the sensation intensify as Twilight wrapped her mouth around the nipple and sucked on it, bringing her hand up to cup and caress the right breast and nipple as she did so.

Twilight enjoyed the effect that she seemed to be having on Sunset and the small sounds that she was making. She stepped back, however, and removed her own bra and it was Sunset’s turn to marvel at the soft silkiness of Twilight’s bosom as she reached out and squeezed them tenderly with both hands, her thumbs teasing the nipples.

Sunset Shimmer guided Twilight Sparkle back onto the bed and lowered her head onto the pillow. She looked down at her lover and smiled before kissing her, long and deep and then pulling away just as Twilight was hoping that the kiss would never end. Sunset began to kiss all the way down Twilight Sparkle’s body, her neck, shoulders, breasts… pausing to pay special attention to those dark hard nipples, licking her tongue in circles around each one and then biting gently with her teeth.

Twilight squirmed and gasped at every sensation that Sunset’s mouth excited within her.

Down Sunset Shimmer went, kissing and licking her way down the smoothness of Twilight’s stomach, sticking her tongue ever so slightly into her navel before wandering lower still. Sunset kissed down Twilight’s thighs on each leg and down passed her knees until she came to her feet and then she kissed all the way back up again, running a trail with her tongue until she reached Twilight’s panties.

She took a hold of the cotton garment in both hands and gently slipped them down and off before tossing them on the floor on top of Twilight’s discarded dress.

Now Twilight lay before her completely naked except for her glasses and they were just too cute to remove in Sunset’s opinion… they could stay. Sunset found herself staring a moment at the light triangle of purple hair that sat on the ‘v’ of her girlfriend’s vagina. But then Twilight was sitting up and helping Sunset to remove her own panties. Now they were both naked and Twilight’s hand slid between Sunset’s legs and she slid two of her fingers up inside, feeling just how wet her lover had become. Twilight moved her fingers in and out of Sunset’s vagina and Sunset couldn’t stop herself from squirming at the pleasure she felt. It was with some reluctance that she instructed Twilight to lie down again. She climbed on top of her girlfriend and positioned herself in such a way that her head was between Twilight’s legs and Twilight’s head was between her legs. Sunset parted her lover’s thighs and began to lick at Twilight’s vagina, flicking her tongue back and forth and in circles around her clitoris. Twilight cried out with pleasure and would have been content to lie there and surrender to the bliss, but somehow she found the strength to raise her head to Sunset’s wet cleft and she began to administer her own oral attentions to her lover’s clit. It was all Sunset could do to stop herself from screaming and she stuck her tongue deeper into Twilight’s pussy, as much to muffle her own exhortations as to increase Twilight’s pleasure.

The two girls remained thus entwined for several minutes each one intent on bringing release to the other. It was Sunset Shimmer who came first… she was forced to lift her face from between Twilight’s legs and grind her pussy onto her lover’s probing mouth as her orgasm washed over her.

“Oh my God, Twilight! Yes! Don’t stop!” she exclaimed as she felt her vagina explode in a wave of ecstasy.

Twilight didn’t stop. She continued to lick and kiss her lover’s pussy and Sunset writhed and shouted as orgasm followed orgasm until Sunset Shimmer could no longer support herself and she collapsed on top of her girlfriend in a heap of flustered and spent jelly.

Twilight lay underneath her and giggled.

“You liked that, huh?” she said huskily.

“Uh huh!” was all that Sunset managed to utter as a reply.   


	6. The Morning After

After Sunset Shimmer had suitably recovered from her multiple orgasms she made sure that she returned the favour to Twilight Sparkle. Twilight sank into the bed as the last tremors of her pleasure swept over her. Sunset’s head popped up from under the covers and she smiled down on her lover.

“Are we even yet?” she asked with a mischievous twinkle.

“Actually, I think I may have overtaken you by about three orgasms.” Twilight teased, her chest rising and falling with the exertions of coming so hard and so often. “But I think I’m too tired to do anything about it right now.”

Sunset settled into a position lying with her head upon Twilight’s chest.

“That’s okay. There’ll be other times. Get some sleep!” she kissed her girlfriend and nestled into her breasts like a pillow before closing her eyes. Twilight took off her glasses and set them on the bedside table before she kissed the top of Sunset’s head and closed her own eyes allowing sleep to take her.

 

The following day was a Saturday and so Twilight Sparkle had a chance to even the tally with Sunset Shimmer in the morning before they got up, but in the end they both lost count and decided that it really didn’t matter.

They met up with their friends in the park later that morning and had a picnic with Equestria Twilight as their honoured guest.

There was a lot of good food and games and general catching up until later as the sun was starting to dip below the horizon they all walked Princess Twilight back to the portal so that they could say their goodbyes to her before she returned to Equestria.

“Well thank you all for such a lovely time!” Twilight gushed as she stood at the entrance of the portal. “It’s been really fun as always and I’m so glad that we didn’t have any magical crises to avert this time.”

“Uh oh!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed in mock alarm. “Now you’ve done it! You’ve gone and jinxed us! You’d better get out of here quick before some magical mojo comes along and makes you eat those words for breakfast, lunch and dinner!”

Twilight just looked at Rainbow Dash and stuck her tongue out. Then she went around each of the girls in turn and gave them a hug.

Sunset’s Twilight was able to watch Princess Twilight hug her girlfriend without even the slightest pang of jealousy and then it came to her turn to be hugged.

It felt a little weird being embraced by someone that was essentially your mirror image.

“It was nice getting to know about the other me!” Princess Twilight said with a smile. “Sunset Shimmer is very lucky to have you. Look after her for me, won’t you.”

“You bet I will!” Twilight agreed and she tightened her hug.

The goodbyes all said, Princess Twilight Sparkle turned and stepped through the portal and headed home to Equestria.

**The End**


End file.
